Carolyn Sequel
by Baby You're My Immortal
Summary: It's a rewind of what happened in those few weeks when Carolyn didn't know the truth about Andy Six. Can she hold herself back from Andy after their kiss after he was turned? Can Carolyn and Andy sort their futures out in the present? **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

Carolyn Sequel

**I'm sorry for taking so long with the sequel, but I'm back now! I hope you enjoy and if anyone has any ideas then I'd love to hear them in a private message or review! Let the sequel commence!**

Chapter One

In the distance, a girl could be seen on her knees with her head in her hands. Her hair fell forward over her shoulders, dragging across the ground as she sat in front of a sword. She silently begged for forgiveness as she allowed a crystalline tear to meet the corner of her mouth. She should be smiling, but it seemed like she had forgotten how to do that. She should be living her life, but it all seemed so distant. Happy endings don't exist in her life. A vampire doesn't deserve a happy ending.

It was Carolyn who sat here, today, begging for forgiveness. Andy may have made a comment about having a baby, but Carolyn couldn't bring a child into this world. Not into the world of vampires and fights. That would just be cruel. She sat at Aurora's grave, hoping that she could justify the fact that she had ran away when everyone needed to pull together. The more she said she had done it to avenge Aurora, the more it sounded like a lie. She knew she was slightly trigger happy when she went into the fight and she was giddy to do it again, but she couldn't leave Andy.

Carolyn had stormed out of the house when another argument had sparked about her running away. She knew that Andy was mad about her refusal on a family, but he hated the fact that she had killed and wasn't bothered. They could never stay angry with each other, though. She would always get angry and leave for a while, always coming to the same exact spot and Andy would always follow.

Today wasn't any different.

In the midst of her tears, Carolyn felt a hand rest on her shoulder, the familiar warmth of it stopping the flow of tears. She looked up at Andy, his blue eyes staring down at her, begging her to come back, so they could sort it out like adults, but it never happened. They'd kiss, make up and fight again. It's just how it works. She turned away again, scared of forgiving everything again. She wanted no... needed this time to be different, but she wasn't convinced it would ever be different. She would spend eternity trying to forget all of the sins she had committed.

"Carolyn, look at me" Andy whispered, his voice sounding like a roar in the silence of the night. It pained Carolyn to hear the crack in his voice, knowing that he was on the verge of breaking down in front of her like he had so many times in the past few months.

"Andy, we can't keep doing this" She shouted, her rage getting the better of her like normal. It always made her sound like the cruel one, but it was the only way to get through to Andy. "Why can't you forgive me properly?" 

"Carolyn, what you done was dreadful" He pointed out as if she didn't already know. Every time she thought back to when she tore through bodies, she shivered, but she knew that she needed to do it.

"If we can't forgive each other for what we've done then we're going to fail as a couple" She whispered, not wanting to say it, but knowing that it needed to be out in the open. She felt Andy's hand on her shoulder tighten as though he was trying to restrain her from leaving him. His grip would have shattered a human's shoulder, but Carolyn had strength of her own to match his

"I don't know what I've done" Andy muttered. He never did know. She always had to explain it. All he could see was everything that Carolyn had done wrong and all he could see in himself was the mighty God.

"You lied to me about being a vampire. You hated me for going out with Jake. My choice to be with you made me sacrifice my humanity" She argued. It was a cheap shot, but it was the truth that he needed to realise. He looked down at her, hurt clearly visible in his eyes. She hated to see him like this, but if she carried on forgiving everything without truly thinking about it, it would ruin her life. Her life that was going to last forever now. A life of eternal pain and fear as she constantly looked over her shoulder, waiting for an Original to pounce on her and finally end the misery.

"You wanted me to turn you into a vampire" Andy defended. He had a point with his statement. Carolyn would do anything for Andy, including given him her humanity. She just wished that she hadn't had to make that choice.

"I just wish that you hadn't gone out that night" Carolyn cried. Andy had told her what had happened so many times that she recognised that date that he was turned.

_Flashback_

"_Andy, I just want to be on my own" Carolyn shouted as she stormed downstairs. She had done this so many times before that Andy knew how to deal with it. He knew that he just had to go out for a few hours and return and then she would want comfort from him. He headed up to her room that would probably be locked, but it was worth a try. He pulled the handle down to see that it only moved an inch before jamming. Why would she get a lock for her bedroom door? He looked round the hallway, desperate to find something to help him. He looked at the cabinet that held so many CD's and photos of Carolyn and her family. A hair slide that belonged to Carolyn had been dumped there when she took it out to shower. He picked it up and inserted it in the lock, fiddling around for a bit until he heard a satisfying click. He stood up again and pushed the door open to see Carolyn crying on her bed._

_"Carolyn, I just want to be here for you" He whispered as he sat down on the other side of her bed, but she didn't want to hear it. She hated it when Andy saw her like this and her views weren't going to change now._

"_Andy, please leave me alone" She mumbled. She expected him to refuse, but he nodded as he pressed his lips to her cheek, lingering for a moment longer than he should have._

_"I'll be back in a few hours." He whispered before stepping away from the bed and heading outside, knowing he was just going to wander around the woods. It was the same every time. He would walk for a while until the thought that Carolyn had calmed down._

_This time he could hear footsteps behind him. Andy turned to see if Carolyn had followed him, but no one was there. Shrugging it off, he carried on with his walk. It was boring, but the snapping of the twigs made his ears prick up. He turned again, not trusting the fact that no one was there before. Again, the woods were clear, but when he turned again a face was in front of him. The person looked a lot like Andy did. He had similar hair, eyeliner and his clothes were dark and gothic like Andy's. He looked angry and menacing as he cocked his head to the side._

_"Kiss your sweet life goodbye" He sniggered as he grabbed the back of Andy's hair. He snapped it to the side so he could see Andy's neck. Andy tried to fight back, but the strangers mouth locked onto Andy's neck and his teeth sank in. Excruciating pain ran through Andy as he tried his hardest to get this man to stop, but he wouldn't. When Andy thought he would say goodbye to the sweet world, to Carolyn, the guy stopped. Andy staggered back and held onto his neck._

_"What the fuck did you do that for?" Andy shouted, grabbing onto the collar of the man's jacket now that he wasn't being brought down by him. He chuckled as he tried to pull Andy off, but he wasn't letting go._

_"Aren't you a promising vampire?" He laughed. Andy's eyes went wide and he left go of the collar. Did the bite mess up his hearing? No, had definitely said vampire. Andy was open-minded, but this was pushing the barriers for him. _

"_Are you crazy?" Andy asked. Did a crazy person even realise that they were crazy or did they go through life thinking that the rest of the world was to blame._

_"Smell that girl in that house?" the man asked as he pointed up to the house that Carolyn was in. Andy hated to admit it, but he could smell her. Anger switched on as he grabbed the man's collar again._

_"Don't you dare talk about Carolyn like that" Andy spat. He had hoped that it would sound threatening, but he just laughed at the threat._

_"Since we're learning names, I'm Jake and you're Andy" The so-called Jake introduced, but Andy was too focused on something else to greet him._

_"How do you know my name?" Andy asked with a hint of fear complimenting his voice. Jake was freaking him out now and all Andy wanted to do was go home to see if Carolyn was safe._

"_It's an old vampire trick" Jake answered as though the whole world knew that. Andy had been so set on the idea that vampires weren't real, but how could he explain the fact that he could smell Carolyn's blood in her veins and it was becoming appealing. "If you're ready to learn about what you are and how you can control it, then meet me here at the same time"_

_He left Andy on his own in the woods, scared of what he was going to do to Carolyn when he got home, but he knew he had to go back. Andy turned and hurried to where the smell of blood was. He moved with unimaginable speed, tearing up the air around him. He soon stopped outside of the house, the smell of blood becoming staggering. He pulled open the door and headed straight upstairs to Carolyn's room. She was standing in front of the mirror, trying to clean up her face that looked so beautiful to Andy. She turned to face him and her eyes went wide._

_"Andy, you're pale" She shouted as she moved towards him and touched his face. It was freezing to her, but she was desperate to make him feel better. He suddenly grabbed her hands to stop her from touching his face and jammed them to her side before letting his hands rest on her shoulders and leaning it to kiss her. Their lips touched and Andy could feel the blood in her veins pumping round her body. He needed it, but he couldn't harm Carolyn. He could feel her go weak at the knees, but when his hand snaked into her hair, she pushed him away and scowled. "You can't do that" She pushed him again before pointing to the door. Andy said nothing, but he left her standing in the middle of her room. At least she wasn't in anymore danger._

_End Flashback_

"Do you remember that kiss?" Andy asked. Carolyn instantly knew to the one he was referring to.

"How could I forget?"

"You pushed me away" He muttered and Carolyn instantly felt a stab in her chest. She hadn't wanted to do that at the time. It was instinct.

"I was scared of falling for you" She answered truthfully as Andy smiled warmly at her to show her that there was nothing scary about falling for him, but she could find things scary about spending her life with him. It would never end.

"Do you want to remake that kiss?" He asked, his voice seductive. Of course Carolyn wanted to kiss him again, but something was holding her back from relaxing around Andy and he could sense it.

"Do I want to forgive and forget again?" She asked. Andy didn't look annoyed at the fact that she had stated the most obvious fact in the world. Carolyn knew he had a romantic way around it. He always did.

"No. Do you want to forgive and start making amends?"

**I was thinking about making the sequel the few weeks before Carolyn found out. A part from now and then a flashback . It would be great if you could review and tell me what you think so I know it's not a terrible idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

Carolyn Sequel

**Hope everyone enjoys. To avoid any confusion I would like to say that the first part of each chapter will be in the present with Andy and Carolyn and when it changes to **_**italics **_**it will be a flashback and then it will go back to the present. Please review!**

Chapter Two

Andy and Carolyn wandered back up to the house, arms wrapped around each other, happy at the mere fact that they had made the slightest bit of progress. Carolyn now knew that Andy wanted to make things better. She felt as though he might finally stop blaming her for everything going wrong. She hoped that she was correct in her guesses. When Andy mentioned the kiss that they had shared when Andy was first turned, she felt as though someone had ignited a fire within her. That kiss was what first made her realise her feelings for Andy. Ever since he first pressed his lips to hers she wanted him to do it again. She may have pushed him away, but she regretted it as soon as he left her room.

"What made you kiss me that night?" Carolyn asked as Andy stopped walking and played with her nimble fingers.

"I could feel your blood in your veins. I needed a part of you, but I didn't want to harm you, so kissing was the next best thing" He answered, not once taking his hand away from hers. Carolyn looked up at Andy, her betraying her usual state of calmness.

"Could you have killed me that night?" Carolyn asked, her voice shaking. She didn't know how she would cope if she found out that it was a possibility for Andy to have killed her on that painful night. She didn't doubt that he had thought about it on occasions. He had to have thought it would be easier to end her life when she was pushing him away all those times.

"If I had tasted your blood then I probably would have, but I did everything in my power to keep you safe from me and for a while, it worked, but I couldn't keep the truth from you. The day that you found out was the hardest day of my life. When you ran from me, I wasn't convinced you were coming back" Andy admitted. Carolyn was desperate to put her arms around his neck and present him with one of the kisses that make you forget everything, but she knew it wouldn't seem appropriate, judging by what they were talking about.

"You need to tell me everything that happened in those few weeks before I can fully understand what made you want to turn me" Carolyn sighed and Andy knew it made perfect sense. He didn't want to open up about the time that was so hard for him to live, but if it was going to show Carolyn that he turned out of pure love, then he would do it. He would do anything to prove this to her.

_Flashback_

_Andy lay in his bed, staring at nothing for the whole night, listening to the beat of Carolyn's heart. He wanted to drink from her, but he knew he couldn't... he wouldn't. He pulled the covers up to his chin, wanting Jake to have explained how to control himself. That night was sheer hell for Andy. He didn't know if he was going to crack and snap Carolyn's neck for that sweet blood that was pumping through her body._

_No!_

_Carolyn had been his best friend since he could remember. He couldn't kill the only thing that got him through the years. She was the only reason he bothered to take care of himself and he was the only reason she bothered. They needed each other, but how could Andy ever comfort the girl that he's convinced he'll wind up killing. He waited for the sun to rise before moving at all. He had forgotten what sun done to the vampires in the stories._

_Andy's bed was situated right in front of the glass window and he was woken up by the sun rise every day. It was the perfect way to calm him down before the terrible day even started. Today he thought no different of the sun and let it rise and rise until he could see smoke radiating off his skin. Andy jumped up, shocked and jammed the curtains closed. When he was safe from the deadly sun, he took a moment to check his arms and face in the mirror and what he found made him terrified of his own body. His skin was covered in burn marks, but as the seconds went by, they healed and got smaller and pinker until they disappeared all together. Andy gasped out, but closed his mouth quickly when Carolyn walked past his room. He had gotten a mouthful of her scent and it had set him on edge again. Who invented the rule that blood had to be so alluring to vampires, anyway? Dracula? He knew that Carolyn was lurking around his room, wanting to talk to him, but knowing it would be awkward since they kissed. He had to talk to her too, but he was scared for her safety. Carolyn's hand jerked the door handle down and she sauntered in, trying to act more confident than she could ever feel in her life. Andy's head snapped up, feeling the sudden urge to close the gap between them and bring her into his embrace. To kiss her lovingly and then hope that she gave him her permission to bite. Why would she do that when she didn't even know his secret? _

"_Andy, we need to talk" She said in a tone that gave away nothing of her feelings. Andy nodded, not daring to open his mouth, knowing that he would be hit by the taste of her. He couldn't bear to stay away from her, though. What would he do about this mess?_

_"What do you need to tell me?" Andy asked, knowing that his nod wasn't enough to get her to start talking. Her eyes shifted to the room that was unusually dark since Andy was trying to get used to the light again, but failing miserably. She looked over at him, confused, but he said nothing to her, acting as though this was a normal scenario even though it was dead wrong._

_"Why did you come in last night in such a weird mood and kiss me?" She asked. How could he cover this up? Compliment her? Act like he was in love with her? Would that even be a lie?_

_"I've wanted to kiss you for years and when I saw you last night, upset, I knew I had to do it" Andy lied. Yeah, he'd wanted to kiss her for quite a while, but that was not the reason why he had done it. He had vowed years ago that he would never act on his feelings for Carolyn. He could lose her if he done that and then she would have no one to help her when she was on another low._

_"Andy, we can't be together" She sighed, believing all the lies that Andy had fed her. She really thought that that was the reason he had kissed her. He had kissed her to keep her safe. The mere touch of her lips was enough to satisfy his hunger and ground him, but he was beginning to feel edgy again. Every small movement she made was noticed by Andy and there was nothing he could do except try and focus his eyes on something other than the food source in front of him._

"_Why can't we?" He asked. He wasn't looking for a relationship with her, but now she had said that there couldn't be one, he wanted to know why and he wasn't going to try and hide the hurt that he was feeling by her rejection that shouldn't have bothered him from the beginning._

"_We're best friends. That kiss was out of the blue and I know that it only occurred by chance. You must have been feeling a little insecure since I had told you to leave me alone" Carolyn answered stepping closer to Andy, but only to see him step back._

_"Why did you kiss back?" Andy asked. She had kissed back at first, but when she started to think through what they were doing, she had pushed him away. That small acceptance from Carolyn had made Andy feel even more content with just kissing her._

_"I did not kiss back" She shouted as though she was ashamed of the fact that she had, but Andy knew her better than that. She would never be ashamed of kissing Andy. She would rejoice in the fact that she had, but the circumstances were different to the ones that she had dreamed of so many times. She had wanted to kiss Andy with romance and passion. She hadn't expected to be kissed because she believed Andy was insecure._

_"You did kiss back, but you pushed away too quick to even realise that you had kissed me" Andy revealed. She gave him a look that said that she didn't believe a word that was coming out of his mouth at the minute and Andy didn't blame her._

_"You can suddenly notice all the little things that any normal person wouldn't notice?" Carolyn asked. He had slipped up on that one and given her the first major clue in his big secret. His senses._

_"I don't. I just know you" Andy fought back, his frustration beginning to show in this voice. He didn't want to take out his anger on Carolyn, but she was making it hard for him not to. The way she was looking at him now made him feel as though she was beginning to hate every word that he said._

_"That could sound romantic if you weren't lying to me" She shouted and with that, she was gone._

_End Flashback_

"You didn't want to kiss me because you'd wanted to do that for so long" Carolyn asked as Andy flashed her a guilty smile. How could he explain the fact that those few weeks had been completely based on lies without her getting angry at her?

"No, I kissed you because I wanted you to stay safe when you were around me and then I realised how much I really did love you" Andy explained. "Do you remember the kisses after that one. They weren't to keep you safe. I kissed you then because I couldn't stay away from you."

"I believe you, but I still have to know what went through your mind in those weeks" Carolyn whispered. "I need to know if you turned me out of love."

"I'll tell you everything if it means we can start afresh" Andy mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into a hug and holding on for dear life. He placed a kiss on the top of her head before he took her hand and they continued walking up the small hill.

"You have to promise me that you'll tell the absolute truth" Carolyn commented. Andy stopped walking again and turned to face Carolyn, bending down slightly so they were at eye level.

"I will never tell another lie when things concern you" Andy promised before taking her hand again and leading her back to the house on top of the hill. It looked like such a fairytale, but it was far from anything magical. It was like dungeons and dragons.

**I hope everyone enjoys and please message me or review if you have any questions. I always answer! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Carolyn Sequel

**Hope everyone enjoys and please review! I have to say that I don't think the sequel will be as long as the first part of 'Carolyn was,' sorry!**

Chapter Three

As the two teenage vampires trudged up the patio and up to the front door, the moon began to shine brighter. It was coming up to midnight, the best time for a vampire to feed since they were at their strongest, but Carolyn couldn't think about feeding when the only thing on her mind was patching up her relationship with Andy.

When they entered the house, everything was dead silent. It was as though Virtue and Jake weren't here, but Carolyn and Andy both knew that they were still hiding upstairs, their disappearing place whenever Andy and Carolyn started to fight again. They would hide there until they thought it was safe for them to go out without having to witness someone's anger or someone's tears.

"Did you go to see Jake that night?" Carolyn asked, fascination marked on her face at the simple fact that she was starting to find out more about what happened when he was first turned. It was amazing to hear what was going on in those few weeks.

"Yes, I had to know what I was to do with the state my body was in" Andy answered, looking down at his hands as though that told him he was a vampire. Carolyn knew he didn't think that, but he still looked at his skin in a disgusted way. He was like Carolyn, wishing that he could have his humanity, grow old and die, but that can never happen for the two now. Yeah, they can have a baby who will grow until it reaches the age of eighteen and then it will stop. It will be a vampire then.

"What happened?" Carolyn asked when it was clear that he wasn't going to divulge in the events of that night unless Carolyn plainly asked him to and even that was a struggle to get him to open about it.

_Flashback_

_Andy trudged through the woods again, his balance a hell of a lot better than when he walked through here yesterday Andy didn't stumble once during the whole walk. A figure stood by one of the trees that Andy was about to pass. Today he had been ready and had sensed Jake as soon as his feet hit the wooded area, he could tell that another vampire was with him. Andy could barely explain it, but it was as though there was a surge of power and he knew it belonged to Jake. He rolled his eyes at the totally cliché moment as Jake tried to look intimidating by standing in the shadows, so all you could see was a silhouette._

_"I'm guessing you finally believe me?" Jake asked as Andy made a gruff noise that was a 'yes.' Andy didn't have to be able to see Jake to know that he was grinning at Andy's bad mood. "Ask any question that you need. I can tell something's bothering you and I think it's got something to do with Carolyn." Andy felt the same twinge of anger when Jake mentioned Carolyn. He would never touch her if Andy could help it._

_"How do I stop wanting to drink from her?" Andy asked. It was the most obvious question yet Jake hadn't seen it coming He had expected him to ask if Carolyn could turn. Apparently Andy gave off the look of selfishness that would do that because he didn't want to be alone for all eternity._

_"It's based on if you believe you can stop thinking like that" Jake started, pacing the floor and moving his hands as though he was a teacher and Andy was his student. "If you truly believe that you won't drink from her, then the feeling will just fade away, but the more passion between you two then the worse it'll get" It didn't make sense, though. Andy had kissed Carolyn last night, passionately and he had felt better afterwards. He didn't want to drink from her after he had kissed her._

_"That can't make sense" Andy mumbled to himself, forgetting the fact that Jake could hear him from his super ears, but he didn't know if that was just something that got wrote in the books._

_"You love Carolyn, don't you?" Jake asked. Andy was dumfounded, to say the least. He always thought that he liked Carolyn more than just a friend, but to say that he loved her, well, it scared him. How could he ever love someone if he was a creature of the undead? He would wind up killing her during some point. _

"_You won't kill her if you're in love with her" Jake reassured, friendliness in his voice that didn't suit him. Jake wasn't supposed to be friendly. Jake was the taunting guy that had ruined Andy's life. How could he get friendly now? Andy had been so wrapped up in Jake's change of mood that he didn't realise the obvious, at first, but it soon hit him like a tonne of bricks._

_"How do you know what I'm thinking? You knew that my name was Andy, yesterday. How are you doing this?" Andy asked, trying his hardest to keep the fascination out of his voice, but failed miserably. _

"_I told you it's a vampire trick, but that comes with time. Focus on the smaller things first. Have you figured out how quick you can run?" Jake asked. Of course he had figured that out! How can you not realise how quick you can run?_

_"Yes, I know that, but how won't I kill her if I love her?" Andy asked. Jake looked as though he has wanted to avoid this subject, but if Andy was going to be his student then he would have to answer the questions that Andy had with happiness._

_"When a vampire loves a human then said vampire finds it difficult to bring any intentional harm to said human. It's a touchy subject since it all depends on how much the vampire loves the human and vice versa" Jake explained. Andy agreed with Jake saying it was a touchy subject._

"_So, you can never be too sure on how safe it is to love a human?" Andy asked. He was scared of hearing Jake's answer, but he had to know how dangerous this was going to be for Carolyn before he started to really fall for her. He could never put her in danger of himself_

_"No you can't" Jake answered with a sympathetic smile. "It's why most vampires don't do it, but in a special case, like yours, it can't be stopped." Special case, like Andy's? Andy wasn't even sure if he was in love with Carolyn. Love on top of everything else he was dealing with seemed too daunting to even contemplate._

_"Will Carolyn be safe when I'm in the house?" Andy asked. He knew that she probably wouldn't be since Andy's hunger was growing worse and worse as the minutes ticked past. His mouth had grown dry and he could hear the pumping of the blood in her veins from this distance away. It took every ounce of self-control to not run from Jake, back to the house and satisfy his thirst._

_"No, but I'll keep an eye on you. Every night at the same time you need to come back here and I'll give you your blood ad try and teach you a little bit more about your state" Jake answered._

_"Why would you even want to do this?" Andy asked. He had turned Andy for no particular reason and now he was offering to help him with controlling it. What was the world coming to when vampires robbed you of your humanity and attempted to piece it all back together again?_

_"When a human dies of the way you would kill her, well, it raises suspicion" Jake admitted. All he cared about was keeping his ass safe. "It's the last thing I need. I don't need a repeat of last time."_

_"What happened last time?" Andy asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. He probably shouldn't be trying to make conversation with this animal, but he had to know more about the vampires._

_"I'll tell you all about it tomorrow, but now drink your blood and go back to Carolyn before she starts to get worried about you" Jake answered as he handed Andy a baggie of blood._

_"It makes me think of a Capri Sun" Andy commented as he chuckled at his joke before sipping some of it. The taste burst through him as he gulped the rest of the bag. He was so absorbed in it that he barely noticed Jake roll his eyes at Andy._

_"New vampires are so immature" Jake commented as he started to walk away, taking the empty baggie away from Andy. "Same time tomorrow" Andy nodded as he looked down, kicking at the dirt with his feet. He felt guilty for keeping all of this a secret from Carolyn, but he knew he couldn't tell her. She would be terrified of him. When Andy next looked up, Jake had disappeared and Andy was left alone in the middle of the woods._

_Andy turned and headed back to the house, not being able to hear Carolyn's blood anymore. It was there, but it wasn't anywhere as near as alluring as it was before his drink of blood._

_When he arrived back at the house, he knew that Carolyn was sitting on the sofa, waiting for him to come back, so she could question to him. Regretfully, he opened the door to see Carolyn standing in the hallway._

"_Where have you been?" She asked. Andy suddenly started thinking about how much she sounded like his mom. He ignored her as she stared at him with utter anger in her eyes._

_"Why does it matter? You'll just think I'm lying to you" Andy commented as he tried to make his way upstairs, but he grabbed his hand before he had a chance to reach the first step. He knew that her strength was no longer anything to match his, but he refused to harm her. "Let go of me."_

_"Are you drunk?" Carolyn asked. Could vampires get drunk? _

_"No, I'm not. I'm high on blood" Andy laughed as the pain of her anger got too much to bear. Everything bad was happening today and now he had just made slip up number two. He didn't doubt that it would be long until she figured it out. What was he meant to do if she did figure it out? Kill her? No! You don't kill your best friend because they figured out a secret about you._

_"Andy, what are you talking about?" Carolyn asked, calling up the stairs, ready to run after him if it came to that, but she hoped it wouldn't._

"_Goodnight, Carolyn!"_

_End Flashback_

"You were really that scared of hurting me?" Carolyn asked Andy, her voice showing how romantic she truly thought that was.

"I was constantly terrified that I would slip up and accidently make you meet your end. I could never live with myself if I done that" Andy explained as he pressed a kiss to Carolyn's lips. She had vowed that she wouldn't kiss Andy again until she was sure that he had turned her out of love, but all that mattered no was Andy's lips on hers. The whole world could be coming to an end, but if she had his lips then she knew she would be okay.

"Tell me more." She whispered into his ear, her hands still resting on his chest.

**I truly hope everyone is enjoying this story and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Carolyn Sequel

**I hope you like the new chapter and please leave a review!**

Chapter Four

The argumentative couple headed away from the hallway and into the living room. So much had passed over a few months, but everything was still in the same place as it had been when Carolyn found out about the state Andy's body was in. They had planned to have a DVD day and the film that they had chosen to watch was still lying on the coffee table. It brought back memories for Carolyn, but she refused to cry in front of Andy. He would be well within his rights to think she was being stupid.

"What do you want to know?" Andy asked, wrapping his arm around Carolyn's small body, playing with the long locks of black hair. She let her rest on his shoulder, forgetting her vow to be simply civil with Andy until she found out the truth about why he turned her.

"Tell me about what happened to Jake when that human died" She whispered up to Andy as he nodded slowly. She knew how hard it was for him to tell her about what happened in those weeks when she knew nothing, but she needed to know if they were ever going to move forward on their relationship. Not knowing was killing her. She would have to put Andy's feelings aside for a while until she had figured everything out.

"I'm not going to hold back on the details of the girl's death" Andy warned. He still thought Carolyn was squeamish about everything to do with blood. Carolyn had been a vampire for some time too. She could handle being told about a gruesome death.

"Andy, I'm a vampire too. I can handle anything you need to tell me if it means we can get through this" Carolyn reassured. He was dreading telling her about this particular conversation he had with Jake, but he knew that it would help her, so it was no use to try and protect her from it. Andy didn't doubt that she would find out another way.

"Don't say I didn't warn you..." 

_Flashback_

_Andy had managed to avoid Carolyn for the whole day. It was quite hard since they lived in the same house, but Andy knew that Carolyn was scared to talk to Andy. Good, that's how it should be forever. If Carolyn doesn't go near Andy then he should be able to stay away from her too. He can keep her safe._

_When the sun set and Andy was free to roam around the house without the sun attacking him, Andy began to get fidgety. He needed another drink of blood and Carolyn's pulse seemed to be like a drumbeat in his head, constantly reminding him of his secret. The few hours that he had to wait to meet Jake were a living hell. Each minute that passed, he got thirstier, but it was soon time._

_He didn't bother to say goodbye to Carolyn as he left the house. Andy knew she would say nothing back to him. Why should he be set up for rejection?_

_Andy started his repetitive walk to the woods, anticipating his second drink of the rich blood that Jake promised him. Finding out about what happened to Jake when the human was murdered had become a niggling feeling in the back of his head. All that mattered was quenching his thirst._

_Andy hit the woods and took a few steps in. He could feel Jake again, but he didn't need to, anyway. He had a thought that Jake would be at the same tree that he was at last night. Sure enough, Andy was right and Jake was doing the same cheesy move. He was a silhouette in the darkness, terrifying to anyone other than Andy._

_"Have you got the blood?" Andy asked, his voice gruff since he hadn't spoken since last night. Jake noted this as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a smaller amount than yesterday and Andy couldn't help but be disappointed. "Why did you not bring as much as yesterday?"_

_Jake scoffed as he handed Andy the blood and began to pace. "Do you want to become a blood addict?" Jake asked. Andy found that he wasn't as desperate for the blood as he was yesterday, but it was still a sweet relief when it slipped down his throat._

_"Can you even become a blood addict?" Andy asked between sips, not once taking his eyes from Jake. Just because he finally had his blood, didn't mean he had to be stupid and let his guard down around Jake. Andy didn't trust him yet, but he was happy to take the blood from Jake._

_"Of course you can. If you drink large amounts everyday then you'll become crazy for it. Every minute of every day will be taken up by thoughts of blood" Jake explained. "It's best to have small doses every night."_

_"Why did you give me so much, yesterday?" Andy asked, throwing the empty baggie to the floor and kicking some dirt on it so it couldn't be seen. It would be easy enough for a kid to discover it when they were playing with their friends._

_"Your thirst was really bad. You needed a lot to quench that" Jake explained as he kicked a little bit more dirt on the baggie, concealing it better than Andy had._

_"You need to explain about when the human died" Andy reminded since his mind could now focus on things that weren't just about blood. It felt good to be full, but it was the best feeling to be in control again after a day of not knowing if you would give in a kill the person who you could be in love with. Jake sighed, but nodded anyway, ready to launch into his explanation of the horrible events that unfolded that day._

"_When I was first turned, a guy helped me a lot like I am helping you, but he was a bad person. One night when he told me to meet up with him to learn more about controlling my thirst, he had a girl about nine with him. She looked terrified, her hair was matted and a cut was made on her cheek. One earring had been ripped out and the soul of her shoe was starting to hang off. I could smell the blood from her cheek and then I remembered how he hadn't let me feed for a few nights. This was all a test. He told me that it wasn't a test. He told me that he was teaching me how to kill a human appropriately and then he killed her. He ripped out her throat and she was still alive. He told me that keeping them alive for as long as possible was the way to get them to taste the best. I shouted for help and it worked. Police arrived, but when I next turned back, my tutor was gone" Jake explained._

_"What happened?" Andy asked, his fascination and disgust in the situation getting the better of him. Jake looked at him with annoyed eyes, but carried on with his story, hoping that Andy wasn't going to interrupt again because he knew that he would lose his temper._

_"The police thought it was me who had left the little girl defenceless. They thought it was me who had left her neck mangled and bloody. I knew they were going to arrest me, but they could have run tests and found out that I was a vampire. It would have meant a vampire – human war for everyone and I couldn't do that. If a war started, the vampires win, so I ended the lives of everyone at the scene. It was the only way to make everyone else stay safe. I put the girl out of her misery and buried everyone there. I ran to the blood bank and have been doing so every since" Jake explained. Andy felt horrible for him at that point. Jake had had to finish what his tutor had started and he had only just been turned. Andy didn't know why, but he felt that Jake wouldn't do that to hi. Not after everything that had happened when Jake had just been turned. _

"_Was everything okay after that?" Andy asked. He knew that it was since Jake wouldn't be teaching Andy. He would be as good as dead if anything happened after that._

"_No one ever found the bodies" Jake admitted, guilty at the fact that he had covered up so many murders. "My tutor was an original and I didn't even know" He shouted, punching one of the trees by him. Andy didn't want to get Jake any angrier than he already was, so he didn't question what an original was then. He simply left it hanging as Jake collected himself and became the arrogant vampire that he was before he indulged all of that information with Andy._

"_Is this all we have to cover for tonight?" Andy asked. He was eager to get out and let Jake cool down some more. He knew that Jake needed to take his anger out on something and Andy believed that it was going to involve a bar._

_"Meet me here, same time" Jake said before stalking off into the distance. Andy sighed in relief before running back to the house, eager to patch things up with Carolyn. He wanted to try and get on with life as a vampire even if it meant that he would have to put Carolyn's life in danger. If he didn't then Carolyn was going to be alone again._

_He pulled the handle of the door down and stepped inside to be greeted by Carolyn standing in the hallway again. She was tapping a foot on the ground in a very angry away and it would have been comical if it wasn't under these circumstances._

"_Where've you been now?" She ordered. Andy couldn't explain anything to her, so he simply walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her scent._

_"Can we please stop fighting?" Andy asked. He knew that she wouldn't to get to the bottom of everything, but she never knew how to confront him about it. She always simply let everything happen right under her nose and she pretended she wasn't bothered._

_"Things better change" She sighed as she hugged him back, missing the feel of his body pressed against hers._

_"They will, I promise" Andy whispered as he kissed her cheek. His lips lingered their longer, wanting to kiss her properly, but knowing that he couldn't._

_"You need to stop kissing me as well."_

_End Flashback_

"Did you really want to kiss me then?" Carolyn asked as Andy continued to play with her. Was she honestly asking him that question? Did she not know how much Andy loved her?

"I was desperate to kiss you and tell you how much I loved you" Andy whispered, pressing his lips back to hers. She grinned into his lips, but managed to pull away from him and sigh. He wasn't angry at her for ending their kiss, but he wished she hadn't done it. He needed every part of her right now, but she had no intention of giving it to him and it killed him inside.

"If we want to get the past then we need to stop all of this kissing, so we can actually get some work done" Carolyn explained when she saw the hurt expression on his face. He sighed, but nodded, knowing that she was right. She wouldn't rest until she knew about everything.

**Again, I hope you enjoy and please leave a review for me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Carolyn Sequel

**Hope everyone enjoys and please review!**

Chapter Five

"Can you tell me about the morning after Jake told you all of that?" Carolyn asked. She knew that if she asked Andy then there would be no way he would refuse, but there was no way she would abuse that.

"That was such a special day and I really don't mind indulging that with you" Andy laughed, continuing to play with Carolyn's hair. Carolyn remembered everything about that morning, but she wanted to hear about it again. It made her stomach flutter whenever she simply thought about it. She had pretended that it had never happened afterwards, trying to make everything normal again.

"Please share" She whispered in his ear as she made herself comfortable, knowing that this memory would be a special one.

_Flashback_

_Andy had layed in his bed for the whole night, thinking about that human. She was still buried with others that she didn't know because Jake had to cover his tracks. She was lying in the dirt because a vampire wanted to prove a point. How did the world get this screwed up?_

_The sun rose slowly, but Andy had no way to make sure. He would not try and look out of the window again. He would burn himself and heal in the blink of an eye. As the hours crept past, Carolyn started to do more in her room. She was currently getting dressed with her music playing loudly. Andy never knew that she was a fan of Asking Alexandria, but he seemed to be finding out a lot of things he didn't know lately.  
><em>

_Andy could no longer smell her blood, but he did want her lips again. This couldn't just be his vampire hunger and he knew it. He was beginning to fall in love with Carolyn. Why couldn't he have had this realisation before he had been turned? He could have been waking up with Carolyn right now if he hadn't been as stupid as to leave the house in the dead of night and go walking in the woods._

_Carolyn finished getting dressed and opened her bedroom door, making Andy feel as though he was going to drop to his knees. Her scent was just so good. She moved down the corridor, hesitation outside of Andy's door, about to knock, but changing her mind at the last minute. Andy's reflexes were too quick for her, though. Just as she was turning to leave, he opened the door, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into the room. She let out a yelp of surprise, but when she was looking into Andy's eyes, she stopped. How was he so much of a calming effect for her? He ran his hands through her, hastily as though he was scared that he was going to lose every inch of her. She had planned to stay away from Andy for a little while, but when she was in his arms, she couldn't even summon up the will power to speak. All thoughts of pushing him away from her soon dissolved. All that mattered was the fact that she was with him and he was holding her._

_"I don't want to stop kissing you" Andy whispered, remembering the conversation that they had had yesterday. The story that Jake had told him made him realise how important life was. His may be ruined by the fact that he's a vampire, but that couldn't stop him from improving Carolyn's. He knew she loved him. She had to love him._

"_Andy, what's gotten into you?" Carolyn asked, still not stepping out of his arms as he ran his hands down her sides, making her want to shiver at his touch, but she resisted the instinct._

"_It's you, you're all I can think about" Andy whispered, lowering his head so it was level with Carolyn's. She looked shocked, but not angry at his secret that he had now just told her. _

_"Andy, you're lying to me" Carolyn muttered. She knew he wasn't, but she would say anything to try and get this situation under control. It was all too weird for her, but she didn't want Andy's hands to stop trailing her waist._

"_I'm not lying to you" He whispered back, his hair tickling her nose. She looked into his eyes, begging him to tell her what was wrong. Wanting to know what the reason behind this was, so she could enjoy it without feeling guilty. This wasn't how Andy was._

_"Why do you want to kiss me?" Carolyn asked, feeling self conscious. Do friends make each other feel this way? She didn't know since she'd never had a friend like Andy._

"_Because you're beautiful, smart and you get me" Andy mumbled in her ear before moving her head slightly, so he could get a full view of her face. The face that looked freaked out, but was silently daring him to kiss her._

_He lowered ever further, if it was possible and pressed his own lips to hers in a gently embrace. It was as though they simply danced together as Carolyn wrapped her arms around Andy's neck and kissed back. He thought this day would never come. He was so convinced that Carolyn was going to keep pushing him away until he didn't have the strength to fight for her love anymore. He knew that Carolyn hoped that he would lose strength. She didn't want to change anything anymore as change was too scary for her._

_Andy trailed his hands up her back and let the rest on the back of her neck as she let her hands lie gently on his chest. Why couldn't he see what he was doing to her? She couldn't be with Andy, but she needed every inch of his lips on hers. She could feel a tear threatening to spill, but she trained her concentration on the kiss, forgetting about the tears._

_"Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that?" Andy asked as he stroked her hair again. She had no idea, but she did know that she wanted to kiss him again._

_"How long?" She asked, fiddling with one of the buttons on his shirt as she waited for him to answer._

_"Too long" He answered with a cheeky smile as he let their lips meet again. Carolyn still couldn't believe she was doing this with her best friend. What was getting into her if she was kissing Andy? She didn't know, but she felt as though she couldn't ignore it. She wanted him and he wanted her, so what was the problem? A lot of things. She still knew that Andy was keeping things from her and it was killing her inside. She thought that Andy could trust her with his life, but now he was refusing to even tell her what was wrong. He just continued to kiss her, a part of him hoping that she would forget to find out what was wrong with him. He highly doubted that she would, though. _

_The kiss got hungrier and hungrier, still. Carolyn finally began to realise that it was wrong when she was backed against a wall. She finally remembered how to use her mouth for things other than kissing. Yeah, she might of enjoyed kissing Andy, but she refused to even thinking about doing anything like that with him again until he tells her the truth about what is wrong with him. That should be simple enough, but Andy was finding it to be one of the hardest things to do._

_Carolyn pushed Andy away from her with a scowl. He staggered back, not expecting her sudden defiance, but he soon recovered and tried to take her in his arms to comfort her, to find out what was wrong with her, but he didn't understand that that was what she was trying to figure out._

_"Tell me what's wrong with you first" Carolyn ordered, raising her eyebrow to show that she meant every word she said. He sighed, annoyed at the fact that she had a backbone and was standing up for herself._

_"I can't tell you" He growled in anger. Was the vampire beginning to show itself in him? He couldn't let that happen now, but he wasn't convinced he had any control over what his body done when he went into this state._

_"Then this can't happen." Carolyn stated before she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, leaving Andy standing in the middle of his room, knowing her ruined his chances with ever getting her to forgive him. Why was being a vampire making him so persistent to keep doing the wrong thing?_

_End Flashback_

"Do you know how hard it was for me to turn away?" Carolyn asked as Andy stared at the fireplace, anger marking his face. He was still so annoyed at himself for doing that to Carolyn. Why had he made her worry when he could have just told the truth at the beginning instead of waiting for so long? He should have risked her hatred since it was the best thing to do, but he couldn't bear the thought of losing Carolyn because of this stupid thing that was now swallowing his life up whole. Maybe if he'd told her straight away then she might not have had the reaction that she had when she found out a few weeks after he had been turned, but he needed to get used to the idea before he could even contemplate telling anyone.

"I screwed up that day" Andy commented, dragging his eyes away from the fireplace and locking them onto Carolyn. This memory had started off great, both anticipating talking about their kiss that they shared, but it ended like the rest, both of them feeling terrible and regretting things.

"I screwed up that day" Carolyn retorted. "I could have gotten it out of you if I'd tried hard enough and things might have ended up differently" Andy simply shook his head before kissing her cheek lightly, making her forget what they were talking about. All that mattered was the fact that they were being friendly with each other and the occasional moments when they were romantic around each other.

"Forgive me for everything that I've ever done?" Andy asked, his eyes showing all the harm in the world. It broke Carolyn's heart to see Andy like this and she desperately tried to make him feel better.

"How could you think I wouldn't forgive you?" She asked exasperated as she smoothed his hair down and stared into his eyes, trying her hardest to find an answer to her question. He looked down and shrugged, breaking her heart more, if it was even possible.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked, hopefulness showing in his voice as he picked at the stitching on one of the cushions on the sofa.

"There's nothing to forgive" Carolyn stated as she kissed his cheek as light as he had kissed hers. She refused to let him think that there was anything to forgive. They had both been stupid and that was all there was to it.

"Telling you everything is going to be a lot harder than I expected" Andy laughed, but Carolyn could hear the sorrow in his voice. Carolyn knew there was going to be a few tears in all of these revelations.

"We'll face it all together" Carolyn sighed as she took his hand in her own, bringing it to his eyes to show the unity between them in a completely cliché way. It seemed to work, though. He sighed, ready to tell her the rest.

**Again, I hope everyone enjoys and please leave me a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Carolyn Sequel

**Hope everyone enjoys and please review!**

Chapter Six

The clock ticked round and round, but nobody payed any attention to the time it showed. They had all the time in the world, so the clock had been forgotten. Andy was desperate to lie in bed with his arms around Carolyn again, but he knew that she would do no such thing until she had this all figured out which would take a little bit longer than Andy expected. He had to recount the few weeks that he had been a vampire when she hadn't known. He had only told her about a few days and it was already coming to an end of the first night. Without looking at the clock, Andy knew that the dawn would be arriving soon and they would have to get shelter and continue their revealing session.

"Do you have anything particular that you want to know about?" Andy asked, determined to make this as normal for Carolyn as he could possibly do, but he knew he wasn't doing a very good job. He saw Carolyn bite her lip as she tried to think of something that could give her clues.

"Did you ever tell Jake about how you felt about me?" She asked. Of course he had told him about his feelings about Carolyn. He had told him many times and he had always found it amusing and that annoyed Andy. He had arguments with Jake every time he told Jake things for the sheer fact that Jake never took it seriously.

"I was always asking for advise, but he would always mock me" Andy asked with a sheepish smile. He had never been good at admitting things that had embarrassed him and this was one of those things.

"What did Jake say?" Carolyn asked. Andy immediately knew which memory he had to tell her. He hoped it would clear up so much for her, but he had a feeling that he was going to have to indulge in more than just this one memory before she forgave him for everything and he could forgive her.

"I'll tell you about the first time I told Jake that I thought I was in love with you. It was about a week after he told me about the little girl who was killed" Andy said. It had been about a week and a half after he had been turned into a vampire. It must have been such a rollercoaster for him!

_Flashback_

_The rain pattered on the windows, endlessly, making Andy think that he wasn't going to be able to walk through the woods to meet Jake because it would be like a swamp, but the he remembered. He was a vampire. It would be easy to walk through the swampy woods with his reflexes and he suddenly started to anticipate the challenge. This was going to be fun. A week ago, he would never class his meetings with Jake as fun, but he was getting to grips with being a vampire._

_Carolyn presented a problem, though. They had been ignoring each other and acting as though nothing was out of the ordinary. They were practically living two different lives. Every time one of them would enter the room, the other would walk out as thought they needed to do something elsewhere, both knew that it was a lie. It was killing Andy inside and he wanted to tell Carolyn every horrible detail about what was happening to him. He felt as though she deserved as much after everything Andy had put her through the past week. He knew that if he told Jake what he was planning to do that he would hit the roof, but he needed his advise on it. He would have to face Jake's wrath if he ever wanted everything to return to normal. How could it ever return to normal?_

_Andy went through his normal nightly duties. As Carolyn got ready to settle down for the night, he would become more lively. He would be the one who put on a fresh shirt and a new pair of jeans while Carolyn opted for something more comfortable as she was planning on going to sleep._

_"Where are you going now?" Carolyn asked, her voice a treat to Andy even if she had sounded snappy with him. He hadn't heart it for a week since they had kissed and he had almost forgot the sound of it. He hadn't really thought about how rich it sounded until now. He would do anything in his power to get Carolyn to talk again even if it meant that he had to piss her off._

_"What does it matter to you?" Andy asked, knowing that it would infuriate her and she would eventually speak to him again, in a tone that was more full of rage than love. He didn't care. If he got to hear her voice then he was satisfied with however she spoke to him._

_"It matters to me because I worry about you" Carolyn shouted. "You're going out at one in the morning and not coming back till four in the morning and your jeans are always muddy and you always looked pissed off at something when you walk through the door."_

_He had forgotten about the fact that Carolyn never slept until she knew that everything was okay. If she thought that Andy might be in danger, she wouldn't stop pacing until she knew._

_"Carolyn, I'm fine" Andy sighed as he took a daring step closer, knowing that if he moved another inch he would get slapped. "I'm just meeting up with a friend."_

_Carolyn could tell it was a lie and what she said next told Andy that she knew he wasn't telling the truth. "In the early hours of the morning and every single day?" She asked, her eyes showing disbelief._

_Andy had to admit, it sounded bad when she put it like that. He tried to give her a happy smile and make this whole thing blow over, but she wasn't having any of it. He almost wished that she would go back to ignoring him and then he would have time to sort everything out._

"_Carolyn, everything is going to go back to normal soon" Andy reassured. "I promise."_

_Carolyn wished that she could believe his promises. She wished that she didn't have to be so set on the idea that they couldn't go out unless she knew why he was acting so strange. It must just be easier to brush it under the carpet, right?_

"_Get out of my sight before you do something you'll regret" Carolyn said, her voice monotone. "Things better start looking up soon, though."_

_Andy was going to make sure they would if it was the last thing he done. He would never put Carolyn through anything like this again. Andy thought about this for the entire walk to the woods where Jake would be standing by the same tree._

_When he arrived, he was relieved at the fact that Jake hadn't tried to make the whole meeting creepy. He let his face be shown so he wasn't a silhouette and he smiled widely as Andy came into view. They had been getting on better ever since Jake told Andy about the girl who was murdered, but Andy still wasn't sure if he trusted Jake completely. He may have said that he killed the police officers for the mere fact that he needed them off his back, but Andy knew that he could have easily lied about that. The whole story could have been a lie, but Andy had to start believing something or he would have to go through this change on his own and that was the last thing he wanted._

_"It's a fine night, Andy" Jake commented as he looked up at the sky that was only half covered by the branches of the mighty trees that were surrounding the pair. Andy rolled his eyes, but he knew that Jake wouldn't see it since he was so busy at surveying the night to notice that Andy was desperate for Jake to help._

_"Cut the crap, Jake" Andy snapped once the silence proved to be too much for him. "I need your help" It was probably the wrong way to go about it, but at least Jake knew that Andy was in need of something now and he could tears his gaze away from the sky._

_"You could sound a bit more cheerful and grateful to the fact that I may help you" Jake laughed as he carved something random in the tree with his fingernail. Andy wasn't convinced that Jake even knew what he was doing. "What do you need?"_

_"I need to tell Carolyn that I'm a vampire, but I don't even know how I'm supposed to tell her" Andy admitted as he looked down at the ground, shamefully for only a moment as Jake had him pinned up against one of the trees._

_"Why in hell would you want to tell Carolyn that you're a vampire?" Jake spat as he tightened his grip on Andy's collar, making him wince in pain. He hadn't expected Jake to react like this and he was still trying to get over the shock of being attacked like this by his mentor._

_"I love her" Andy hissed since he wasn't capable of doing much else. He winced again, but kept up his calm fa__çade__. Jake simply laughed, his grip on Andy loosening as he did so._

"_Getting a girlfriend is nothing compared to what you're about to do if you tell her" Jake laughed. Andy's blushed at the fact that Jake was acting as though he was a small teenage boy. Andy was an adult and he knew what love was._

_"I love Carolyn. Do you not get that?" Andy growled, hi anger getting the better of him. He was sick of everyone getting in his way. If Jake wasn't going to help him, then Andy was going to do without his aid._

_"You will ruin everything if you tell her" Jake warned as he finally left go of Andy completely, his stare scrutinizing as though he was wishing that he could take away the vampire 'gift' from Andy._

_"How will I ruin something that is already so broken?" Andy asked, glaring hard at Jake as he tried to think of what could possibly make this whole situation worse. Andy was convinced that nothing could, so what Jake said next shook him to his core._

_"You'll create a war between the vampires and humans and everything will wind up destroyed some way or another" Jake explained. It seemed to far-fetched, but Andy didn't think that Jake would lie to him about this._

_"I couldn't do that much damage from just telling Carolyn" Andy scoffed as though Jake was off his head. He was turning mental and Andy intended to let Jake know that._

_"She would run off and tell everyone unless you killed her straight after telling her" Jake sighed as though this was a cool and collected conversation even though it was anything but._

_"You don't know Carolyn. She would never do something like that" Andy shouted, but Jake simply shrugged, knowing that he couldn't say anymore on the matter, so he simply bent down and placed the baggie of blood on the floor._

_"It's your choice, but if Carolyn shows any sign of telling anybody, tell me and I'll... stop her" Jake said. Andy knew exactly what he meant by 'stop her,' but he said nothing more as Jake turned on his heel and headed deeper into the forest._

_End Flashback_

"You didn't tell me that night" Carolyn finally sighed. "You didn't tell me until about a week after that."

"I know how bad that must make you feel, but I had to wait until I knew what I had to do" Andy explained as he continued to play with Carolyn's hair which was something he done, so he could get through explaining all of this to her.

"We're not done, but we're going to have to move to my room, so we can be sheltered" Carolyn muttered as she stood from the sofa and headed upstairs, Andy following suit.

"I'll tell you about the time when Jake first saw you, Carolyn. That one has to be the most romantic one" Andy sighed, knowing that he'd upset Carolyn.

"Did you fight for my honour" Carolyn laughed as she entered her room, closing the curtains to shield themselves from the sun that would burn them up as soon as it got the chance.

"Something along those lines."

**I hope you liked it! Please leave me a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Carolyn Sequel

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please leave me a review. If anyone has any suggestions then don't hesitate to private message me!**

Chapter Seven

Now that the pair was in the safety of Carolyn's bedroom, they could chat properly, not idly, but not in a hurry. It was nice to talk about some of their nicer memories before any of this stuff happened since it made Carolyn feel as though her life wasn't as messed up as it seemed to be to herself.

Andy continued to play with her fingers as they laughed about old things that they used to do before he was turned. They talked about the nights when they would both sit up and play video games. They talked about the times when Carolyn would play Final Fantasy with Andy by her side and she would begin to cry on one of the emotional cut scenes and Andy would have to console her. She had always felt safer when she was in Andy's arms and she wasn't embarrassed about crying at a game in front of him because she knew that he understood her and wouldn't dream of laughing at her about something that meant a lot to her.

"Do you remember when I used to wake you up in the dead of night because I was hungry and I wanted you to cook for me?" Andy asked, laughing slightly at the thing that was just a mere memory now. Carolyn cracked up in laughter as she remembered about the several times where she would be awoken by Andy shaking her lightly and every time she asked what was wrong he would just claim that he was hungry and didn't trust himself with using the oven. Carolyn never understood why he insisted on having something cooked so late at night. Surely, you were just supposed to have a light snack at that time of night.

"You have no idea how much that annoyed me" Carolyn giggled as she wrapped the duvet cover tighter around herself, making sure that she covered Andy with it as well. They may not be on the best of terms, but she loved him and doing things like this just seemed routine in their relationship. Andy shrugged as though it wasn't his fault that he done it as he wrapped his arm around Carolyn, making sure that she stayed warm.

"I only done it because I wanted to see your beautiful face again and I thought you loved to cook" Andy defended, being totally cheesy because he knew it would get him off the hook. Rolling her eyes, Carolyn leaned over to kiss Andy's cheek lightly. The small romantic gesture making Andy want to crash his lips to Carolyn's until she couldn't even remember what she was restraining herself from Andy. It seemed like a good idea, but Andy knew he shouldn't do it, so he simply faced the wall and tried to keep his actions under control, so he didn't do something he would regret.

"You need to tell me about when Jake first saw me" Carolyn reminded, waggling her eyebrows in a teasing manner as she let Andy continue playing with her fingers.

"I completely forgot about that" Andy laughed before launching into the explanation.

_Flashback_

_It was a few days after Andy had told Jake that he wanted to tell Carolyn that he was a vampire and things had been going pretty shit. Carolyn had been ignoring him and he had continued to go see Jake every night and Jake continued to mock him over the idea of telling Carolyn that he was a vampire. Apparently the whole thing was preposterous._

_Andy knew that he had to see Jake again for the blood, but he hadn't been expecting anything quite like this. He hadn't been expecting Carolyn to follow him out of the house this time, demanding to go wherever Andy went every night. Andy looked over her closely to see that she was wearing her skinny jeans and a black T-shirt. Andy could tell that she had no intention on sleeping that night. She planned to confront him on everything. Her hair was slightly more done up as she had no idea what was going to go down this night._

"_Andy, I'm going with you" Carolyn shouted as she tried her best to keep up with Andy's pace. "I don't care what you say."_

_Andy sort of wanted her to follow him to Jake for the simple reason that he wanted her to know that he was a vampire, but he was too scared to say it. Andy turned quickly when he heard Carolyn yelp. She slipped, but managed to keep her balance and not go tumbling to the ground, but that didn't stop Andy from worrying. He walked back to where she was standing a few paces behind him and took her hand._

_"You need to be careful" He whispered in her ear as he continued with walking to the woods. She said nothing more to Andy, but Andy could feel her shivering in the cold night air. "Why didn't you bring a jacket?"_

_"Believe it or not" She said "I didn't know what the conditions were going to be like on this fine night."_

_"You're always so sarky" Andy commented as they hit the woods. Carolyn refused to say anything to the insult as began to scrape her arms off the tree branches._

_"Andy, why are we in the woods?" Carolyn asked as Andy stopped walking and wrapped an arm around her, trying to keep her warm and safe. He knew that Jake probably wouldn't harm her, but he wasn't going to take that chance._

_"Why did you bring company?" A gruff voice asked. Carolyn stiffened beside Andy as she turned her head, trying to find who the voice belonged to._

_"Jake, just come out from behind one of the trees and I'll explain it all to you" Andy shouted, his anger beginning to get the better of him. Jake took a few steps out from behind the tree, so you could see some basic features of him, but not enough to give him an identity._

_"Why did you bring her?" Jake asked although he seemed to say it with kindness which was something that neither of them had expected._

_"I followed him here" Carolyn explained. "Don't blame Andy."_

_"You should go" Jake said, in a tone that said he wasn't going to let Carolyn stay here no matter what she said and Carolyn seemed to realise that._

_"Andy, I'll be at the house" Carolyn muttered. "I know I'm not welcome here."_

_Carolyn soon disappeared from the woods as she headed back to the house before Andy even had time to try and get Jake to allow her to stay. Why was this going to be so hard for Andy? He was so set on the idea of dropping hints about vampires, so Carolyn could guess what was wrong with him, but it didn't look like that was going to be happening now._

_"I can see why you want to tell her you're a vampire" Jake finally commented when Carolyn was out of ear shot. A glare was fixed upon Andy's face as he turned back to stare intently at Jake. Andy couldn't believe Jake was actually saying that. His glare, if it was even possible, hardened._

_"What do you mean by that?" Andy asked although he had a feeling that he knew exactly what Jake meant and he was not happy about it at all. He knew that Jake took pleasure in his grin that was focused upon Andy._

_"She's beautiful" Jake finally sighed as though he was a schoolboy with a crush on the teacher. "What did you say her name was, again?"_

_"You don't need to know anything about her" Andy hissed as Jake's grin dropped and he held a look of sheer concentration._

_"Carolyn Vale" He said. "I forgot about the old vampire trick" Andy glared yet again as he tried to focus on not attacking Jake._

_"I told you that I love her, so keep your hands off of her" Andy shouted as he finally began to feel like he couldn't hold his violent impulses in, but he knew that he had to if he wanted Jake to continue tutoring him on the ways of a vampire._

"_But she's just so divine" Jake teased as he placed a hand over his non-beating heart and took another deep sigh. Andy could feel his hands shaking and he knew it wouldn't take long for him to lunge at Jake._

_"She is so divine, but she wants nothing to do with you" Andy said in a matter-of-fact tone._

_"How did you figure that one out?" Jake asked, confused since he had never met Carolyn before, so she shouldn't hate him already._

_"If I tell her the truth and she accepts me then we're going to be the most perfect couple in the world" Andy explained with a small grin, knowing that he had one over on Jake and he knew how angry Jake was now._

_"If you tell Carolyn that you're a vampire then you're vampire life will be over and Carolyn's too" Jake threatened. Andy didn't really think that telling Carolyn sounded like such a great idea now. He couldn't put her in danger, but he couldn't keep lying to her._

_"You wouldn't" Andy said as though he was begging Jake to reassure the fact that he would never do something as awful as that, but Andy knew that Jake probably would do that if it meant that Jake's secret would stay intact._

_"Believe me" Jake said. "I would."_

_"If things carry on going shit then I'm going to tell her and you can't harm us for it" Andy said. "Deal?"_

"_Deal, but if she is going to tell then you need to find me and you know what I'll have to do" Jake answered with a regretful look in his eyes. He didn't really want to kill anyone, but if he had to, he would not hold back._

_"I understand" Andy whispered as Jake handed him the blood that he needed to survive. Andy gave him a small nod as his thanks before Jake turned and hurried out of the woods without even a goodbye to Andy. What was Andy going to do?_

_End Flashback_

"Did Jake honestly think I was beautiful?" Carolyn asked, a grin hiding on her face, but Andy knew it was there. She chuckled lightly as she waited for Andy to answer the question.

"I think he did" Andy voiced. "We never really talked about it after that."

"I still can't believe he would have actually killed me if I said I was going to tell people" Carolyn sighed, finally turning back to seriousness. Andy took her hand as he let his cheek rest on her head. That had to be a difficult subject to talk about for her since it involved her friend saying that he would kill her if it meant that he would be safe.

"I wouldn't have let him and I don't think Jake could have brought himself to do it" Andy reassured even though he knew that Jake could well have killed her and he knew that Carolyn had this understanding as well.

"I know you wouldn't of" Carolyn laughed as she pressed her lips to Andy's cheek lightly.

"What memory do you want this time?" Andy asked. Carolyn thought hard about it, but she had no idea and then it hit her like a tonne of bricks.

"The one where I finally tell you that what we're doing is stupid" Carolyn answered.

"That's the night before I tell you that I'm a vampire"

**I hope you enjoy and please leave me a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Carolyn Sequel

**I apologise about the mistake I made with Chapter three and four. Thank you RobertForLife for pointing that out. It has now been fixed, so I hope you continue enjoying the sequel.**

Chapter Eight

The sun shone brightly at the window that had been completely covered up, so Carolyn and Andy would stay safe from the deadly rays. It was the dead of night for vampires, but Carolyn could hear the sound of children laughing as they played in the woods just like they did every day at around this time. It was a stupid place for children to play and Carolyn knew that their parents should have told them off for it, but she also knew that the children played there in secret. They were simply that stupid.

They were almost done with the telling of the memories and Carolyn began to feel relieved. In a few hours she would be able to make her choice and she would no longer have to put herself through the pain of finding out how hard it was for Andy. She had always thought that she had the worst end of the deal, but now she knew what it was like for Andy. She wanted to throw her arms around him and tell him that they were going to be okay, but that would have been a lie. She had no idea about the outcome of this.

"If you want me to tell you about when you said that we were stupid then I will" Andy finally sighed. He had no idea how desperate Carolyn was to hear it. She was beginning to think that she needed to hear the words come from Andy's mouth. It took everything in her power to not nod her head furiously and urge him on to tell her. She didn't want to come off pushy when discussing this sensitive matter.

"I need you to tell me about it" Carolyn finally said, speaking slowly as if she was approaching a deadly animal. In a sense, she was approaching a deadly animal, just not the kind she had been thinking off. He nodded as he looked down at the floor, thinking about how to go about explaining it all to Carolyn. She let her head rest on his shoulder as she continued to play with his fingers like she had for the past hour and a half as Andy indulged in yet another memory.

"It was an amazing memory for me, but you might not like it so much" Andy whispered. "I scared you that night" Carolyn remembered the sheer fear she felt that night when Andy had been showing off his powers, but she had still not guessed that he was a vampire. When she looked back on it, she knew how stupid Andy must have thought she was. He had practically spelled it out for her, but she was too blind to accept it. Or too reluctant. Either way, she had made an idiot out of herself and she intended to redeem herself.

_Flashback_

_Carolyn woke up in the middle of the night with a magazine sprawled across her stomach and only one headphone in her ear. She had fallen asleep when she was reading an article about a new band that was going to be playing in a music festival that bore no interest to Carolyn. The black sheet fell from around her body as she rubbed at her eyes, trying to get them to open properly against the bright light that hung from the ceiling of her bedroom door. _

_When she was satisfied with her vision, she sat up to get a large shock. Andy was sitting on the edge of her bed. She looked at him expectantly, but he continued to stare anyway but at her. She was beginning to lose her patience with him, but she was glad that he was here as she needed to talk to him about everything that had been happening lately. She only wished that he hadn't sat on her bed for God knows how long. She cleared her throat and he finally looked up at her with a look in his eyes that made him look as though he was a puppy that had been kicked too hard._

_"Why are you sleeping at this time?" Andy asked. It was a stupid question, but Carolyn still felt obliged to answer. She moved up her bed slightly, keeping the duvet wrapped around her as she thought of how to answer such an obvious question._

_"I was reading and I fell asleep" Carolyn explained, trying to keep the frustration out of her voice. Andy nodded slowly before turning to face Carolyn properly, making it known that he was here for a reason._

_"You're probably wondering why I'm here" He sighed, looking down at the floor for a brief moment before making their eyes meet again in an intense stare that should make Carolyn squirm, but she stood her ground and stared intently back at him._

_"Yes I am" Carolyn answered "But first, I need to tell you that we need to sort all of this out." Andy hadn't been expecting that, but he made it look as though he didn't care about what she had just said._

"_What do we need to sort out?" Andy asked. Carolyn knew that he knew exactly what she wanted to sort out, but she was determined to have a night where she didn't argue with Andy._

_"Everything about us" She answered. "You need to tell me what is wrong with you." She had tried to get this out of him so many times before that she almost admitted that it was a poor attempt, but she was determined to keep all hope in her actions. Andy shot up from the bed, rage in his eyes, but he wasn't pointing it at Carolyn. He blamed himself for letting it get this far. He should have just told her as soon as it happened and then things probably wouldn't have been as bad as they would be now._

_"I can't say it" He whispered. "But I can show you." Carolyn was about to question him when he ran out of the room quicker than she thought was possible. A fraction of a second later, he appeared in her doorway again with a drink in his hand._

_"How the hell did you do that?" Carolyn asked as Andy handed her the drink that she was scared of holding. It should have taken a few minutes for him to get downstairs and make her a drink, but it took him a mere second. How can that be?_

"_There's more" Andy warned. "I'm going to go downstairs and you have to mutter something under your breath."_

_"Why do you want me to do that?" Carolyn asked. She had no idea what Andy was getting at, but she was too scared to refuse him._

_"Just do it" He snapped, leaving the room in that unimaginable speed that managed to freak Carolyn out every time. Carolyn muttered something under her breath and Andy shot back up the stairs again. "I'm not an asshole."_

_"Have you bugged my room?" Carolyn asked, trying to find any logical explanation. "Did you make that drink in advance?" Yes, they all made perfect sense, but Carolyn knew that that was not what he had done. She just couldn't admit it to Andy or herself. Why was this happening to her?_

_"There's more, but I don't think you want me to go on" Andy whispered. No, she did not want him to go one. She shook her head and wrapped the duvet around her even tighter in an feeble attempt to feel safer._

_"I think you should just get out" Carolyn finally spat out, annoyed at how scared Andy had managed to make her. She never got like this and it was freaking out. After she had watched 'the exorcist' she stood up and laughed and then took a walk in the middle of the woods in the dead of night and she was fine, yet when Andy pulls a couple of tricks, she's terrified._

_"I know that you'll figure it" Andy called back as he left the room. "I have complete faith in you." His last few words made Carolyn even more scared than she was when Andy heard what she had said when she had been whispering. What was she meant to figure out? Did it even matter? She was beginning to wish that she had just accepted Andy when he wasn't telling her the whole truth about what was wrong with him. Everyone had their secrets, so why couldn't she just leave his alone and let him deal with it on his own. Surely, that would have been easier for everybody, but she had to pry._

_Carolyn lay back down and put her headphones back in. Blasting her music helped stop her think of what had happened. _

_End Flashback._

Carolyn was almost in tears as she thought back to the fear that had gripped her heart that night. It was the worst experience of her life and she had hoped that she would never have to relive it, even though she knew that she had to.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked, his voice breaking the silence and making Carolyn jump. How could she explain to him that that flashback had made her terrified of their condition all over again?

"No, that's just a memory that was one of the most awful ones" Carolyn mumbled as she felt the familiar sting of tears threatening to spill and the lump in the back of her throat. She could not cry now. They had come so far and she refused to ruin it by bringing in all of her emotions. This wouldn't be fair on Andy.

"We'll be okay" Andy whispered as he pressed his lips to Carolyn's forehead, the action managing to make her relax a little more. She wasn't convinced that she could live without Andy's soothing personality and she was glad that she thought that they could move past everything that was happening.

"I know we will" Carolyn sighed as the tears weakened and she began to return to her usual self. She wanted to be as bubbly as she was before her parents died, but this was as close as she ever really got.

"Do you want to take a break from talking about all of these memories?" Andy asked. She shook her head violently. If she took a break now then she was scared that she wouldn't be able to resume talking about them. It may let down the whole relationship and Carolyn knew that she wasn't going to let the relationship fail because she got a little upset over a memory that she had asked to hear. She wasn't that much of an idiot anymore.

"We have to go on" Carolyn cried as the reality of everything truly started to sink in. Why was she getting herself so upset over the prospect of losing everything at this moment? "I can't ruin it all."

"Shh" Andy soothed, smoothing her hair down as he tried to get her to calm down. "I completely understand and this memory is a good one." He didn't really understand what was going through her mind, but if he told her that much then it would start her up again. This memory was also the last.

**I hope you enjoy and please leave me a review! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Carolyn Sequel

**I know that the sequel wasn't anywhere near as long as the first part, but this is the last chapter. I hope everyone has enjoyed and please read any of my other Andy Six stories ;)**

Chapter Nine

Carolyn could feel herself becoming even more nervous, knowing that she was going to have to make a decision after Andy told her about this day. She knew that this was the day when she found out that he was a vampire. Her hands shook as Andy played with her hair. She was pretty sure that she knew what her decision was going to be, but she couldn't be exactly sure until she heard what Andy felt like when he told her.

"Are you ready to hear about it?" Andy asked, his voice cracking due to the nervous state that he was in. He also knew that this was when everything was going to do. He knew that he wouldn't leave this room without knowing if Carolyn still wanted to be with him. The thought terrified him.

"I suppose I don't really have a choice" Carolyn chuckled, the sound dry and completely free of any sort of humour. She felt as though she could simply burst into tears at any given time, but she refused to actually do that. She felt as though she was being stupid for not facing this head on and letting her fears get the best of her. She knew for a fact that she could get through this if she set her mind to it.

"You always have a choice" Andy sighed, his voice making Carolyn snap out of her trance. She looked like she meant business and Andy knew that she practically did mean it.

"I know that I need to know this, but I'm just a little scared" Carolyn admitted, shaking her head in shame of being scared of everything. She always had pride in herself for being fearless, but that wasn't the case anymore.

"There's nothing to be scared of" Andy reassured, taking her hand again and playing with her fingers. She looked up at him and smiled a real smile which was something that felt so far away to her just a few moments ago.

"I know that you're going to say that you're here for me" Carolyn laughed, a real laugh instead of the dry chuckle that she sounded just before. Andy rolled his eyes in a teasing way, but still put his arm around her in an effort to comfort her even though she seemed fine at the minute.

"You've figured me out" Andy laughed, his face holding all of the amusement in the world and then turning so serious so fast that it made Carolyn's head spin. "We really need to talk about this." This was what Carolyn had been dreading. She knew that no matter how much she avoided it, she was going to have to talk about it sooner or later. She may as well just get it over with now.

"I'm ready."

_Flashback_

_Andy sat on Carolyn's bed, watching her as she slept. She looked beautiful and so peaceful that Andy had to squash the urge to caress her cheek. Andy knew that if he woke her up then she would get angry and be just as scared as she was last night when he freaked her out with the vampire tricks, but he had to watch her. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut and she began to move her head in any direction. She gasped and shook. Andy knew that it was his fault that she was having a nightmare and then she opened her eyes wide and gasped a little more before she let her eyes rest on Andy._

_"Are you okay, Carolyn?" Andy asked, his voice showing all of the concern in the world as he leaned ever so slightly closer to check over her as if he needed to see that she was physically okay._

"_Andy, I'm fine, everyone has nightmares" Carolyn reassured, her voice slightly bitter even though she didn't want it to be. She wanted to try and make things right with Andy, but that would never work if she just kept acting hostile around him._

"_Why don't you come and get some breakfast" Andy suggested, trying his hardest to make her feel better about the whole matter, but he knew it would be incredibly difficult. Carolyn stood up and moved over to the window and Andy knew exactly why. She was so intent on acting like everything was perfectly normal again, but now Andy didn't want that. He wanted her to know the truth, but it didn't look like she was going to accept it._

"_The storm doesn't look like it's letting up" Carolyn muttered and it made Andy mad and scared for her. Why was she acting like this? Andy followed her to where she stood at the window and let his hand rest on her shoulder. He was determined to make her see sense and start acting like the normal Carolyn._

_"Please come and get something to eat" Andy pleaded. She nodded slowly and followed Andy downstairs. She took a seat at the kitchen table as Andy looked around the room, trying to find her something to eat before she could change her mind._

"_So, what are we having to eat?" Carolyn asked with a small smile._

"I'm not hungry but you can have whatever you want" Andy laughed. He hated lying to her, but it was for her own good. She just didn't seem to understand it. Andy saw the look on her face change to one of hurt and it almost made him shout that he was a vampire. Surely, that would be easier for her to deal with.

"Toast is fine for me" She muttered, Andy tried his hardest to ignore the anger in her voice, but it was one of the most difficult things he has ever had to do. He nodded even though she couldn't see it and then started to make her breakfast. They were silent for about five minutes as Andy prepared everything. He sat down opposite Carolyn, handing her the toast as he thought about what he could say to her to make it all go back to normal. He knew one thing that would have to work. He hadn't even mentioned it since before he was turned and it seemed like the most perfect idea.

"How about we have one of our movie marathons that we used to have when we were younger?" He asked with a slight grin, knowing that Carolyn wouldn't be able to resist for the life of her. He watched as she grinned widely, showing all of her teeth and then nodding slightly.

"I would love that" She chuckled, so happy that he was showing a shred of what he used to be like.

"You should go get ready and I'll start getting some DVD's" Andy said. As Carolyn ran upstairs, Andy looked the through the DVD cabinet and pulled out one of his favourites ;Titanic. Carolyn soon came back downstairs and what she saw made her grin even more. She always liked the fact that he loved Titanic. They settled down on the sofa and started to watch the film, but Andy's thoughts were taken up by something else. Carolyn's neck. He had never gotten this urge before, but now she was practically irresistible.

"Andy, are you okay?" Carolyn asked, her voice showing so much fear.

"I'm fine" Andy sighed. It was a complete lie and Carolyn knew that. He hoped to God that she wouldn't say anything else, but that's not how Carolyn acts. He knew for a fact that she was going to push this until she found out what was wrong.

"Andy, tell me" She ordered. He knew that there was no getting away from the fact now. He was sort of glad that he was going to have to tell her.

Andy knew that more words were spoken, but he couldn't concentrate on them. All he could think about was her neck as let his finger stroke it and he leaned in, breathing hard. He didn't want to do this, but it was growing to be too much for him. Carolyn said something else and he snapped back into reality. He had no clue what it was, but her voice brought back some of the humanity in him.

"What are you?" Carolyn asked, shaking with fear. Andy felt awful that he had caused that. What was he going to do?

"You won't understand" He groaned, but he knew that he would. She looked at him expectantly, still scared, but trying to stop Andy from seeing it.

"Andy, tell me now" She ordered. He knew that he was going to tell her this time and he no longer cared about what she was going to think. He had to keep her safe and this seemed to be the only way to do so. He took a deep breath and got ready to say the ugly truth.

"I'm a vampire."

End Flashback

Carolyn couldn't stop herself from throwing her arms around his neck. She knew now that the whole thing had just been the most horrible time for him. She felt awful for not treating him better in those few weeks.

Andy chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. It felt so good to be on good terms with her again. He wanted every part of her, knowing that now they might actually be able to move forward. He could feel his shoulder getting damp and he knew that Carolyn was crying.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, smoothing her hair down as she tightened her arms around him. She didn't understand why either, but she knew that it was to do with Andy.

"I know that you done it out of love" Carolyn finally sighed. Andy felt as though a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. He pulled back and kissed her so gently it was almost impossible. Carolyn grinned into his lips before taking control and kissing him into oblivion. This was what she wanted when she came back from fighting. A true kiss and now she was finally getting it. Andy traced the stitching of her shirt down her back with his finger, making her tremble at his gentle touch.

"You have no idea how much I love you" Andy whispered in her ear. Carolyn definitely had an idea how much he loved her and she had a feeling that it couldn't possibly be as much as she loved him.

"Believe me, I do" She whispered back before chuckling. Andy couldn't stop the grin from forming. He finally had Carolyn back and it didn't look as though there was going to be any more obstacles and that was all that Andy wanted for them.

"Are we good now?" Andy asked, scared that maybe she was playing a joke on him.

"We're perfect now" She muttered as she kissed him again and let her forehead rest against his.

"We're perfect for all eternity" Andy sighed. They could now live the rest of their life together and if they were careful then they would have the rest of the world to be with each other.

"No more killing and no more acting like kids" Carolyn said. "We're doing this together now. We're just going to focus on being with each other."

"It's all I've ever wanted."

**Yes, I know that ending probably didn't do it justice, but I hope you've enjoyed Carolyn and I also hope that you enjoy the rest of my stories!**


End file.
